Brooklyn Kallicko
'' "I don't get this 'clique war' thing. There's no reason to it." --'' Brooklyn's thoughts on Prep vs Greaser rivalry. Brooklyn Kallicko is a fanfictional character, created by User:Coloured Flames. He is one of the Preps. He stars in the completely stupid thing THE SPECTACULAR ENTRANCE OF BROOKLYN KALLICKO and the fanfic Brooklyn in Bullworth, both by Coloured Flames. Character Description: ' Brooklyn is about 5ft 6, has brownish red hair that sticks out at the front and has a slightly pointed but small nose. His right eye is blue, but his left eye is green, which gives him the name 'Husky Dog' by a few of the Bullies and Greasers. Brooklyn wears the normal Aquaberry vest like all of the Preps, that is rolled up at the sleeves. In winter he adds black gloves, a green and blue scarf and black jeans, along with pulling down the sleeves of his sweater vest. On Hallween he dresses up as an army guy, but puts a black shirt with pumpkin on it underneath the jacket to let people know 'I'm not a threat.' He is a member of the Preps dodgeball team, and wears different sports clothes than the other Preps in gym class. A few lines in his dialouge suggest that he is bisexual. '''Background Info: ' Brooklyn, unlike most of the Preps, doesn't give himself a fake English accent. He's Australian, and was born in Sydney. He has a slight Aussie accent, but doesn't mind it. In his old school in Australia he was the running champion, and has a very athletic figure thanks to that. Brooklyn is an only child, and grew up with his mother and father. His dad, like Tad Spencer's, is supposedly abusive, and has a very bad relationship with his son. Brooklyn apparently owns a dog, which he called Dingo. When he was nine his mother died in a car crash and his dad fell into depression, either always drinking it off or getting angry at his son to hide it. 'Characteristics: ' Brooklyn is very self confident, but doesn't brag much. He is very sporty and is often talking about being signed up for cross country races by his dad, even though he doesn't want to go. A few lines in dialouge point out that he is very close to Tad Spencer. He appears to really like dogs, and is seen stroking one in a couple of the cutscenes. Brooklyn can occasionally be seen walking through Bullworth park next to an orange dog, probably Dingo. He doesn't understand the reason behind Prep and Greaser rivalry, and thinks that everyone should just get along if there's no reason behind the fighting. His attitude is normally quite jumpy and he gets ticked off easily. He's always drifting off during most classes if they're boring him. Brooklyn doesn't mind singing, and does have talent, he just expects that most other people think that singing is for girls. But he occasionally walks around campus singing ''''Broken... our love. Is broken~' Random Info: *His favorite animal is a dog. *His favorite bands are Bon Jovi and The Gorillaz. *He likes singing but prefers not to. Friends: *Tad Spencer: Tad stood up for Brooklyn when Derby wanted to kick him out of the clique for letting go of Peanut after a fight and letting him escape serious injury. After that event, Brooklyn began to see Tad as more than a friend. *Parker Oglivie: Brooklyn first met Parker on his first day at Bullworth. Parker wanted Brooklyn to be a Prep instantly, because of his Aquaberry and friendliness. Brooklyn was one of the only people who helped Parker (along with Tad and Kirby Olsen) when he was being attacked by a strange kid from Caskez High. Parker was also one of the only Preps who stayed friends with Brooklyn after he let Peanut get away. *Jimmy Hopkins: Jimmy took Brooklyn on a tour around Bullworth when he first arrived, and later helped him fight off an old school foe. *Peanut Romano: In a PrepvsGreaser brawl, as the Greasers were trying to retreat Bif held Peanut down and challenged Brooklyn that "if you're really a Prep, finish off this greasy scum." At first, Brooklyn was very happy to oblige, until he saw the look in the Greaser's eyes. Brooklyn lifted his foot off Peanut's chest and let him run away. Afterwards, Peanut told the other Greasers to leave Brooklyn alone, because he was 'one of the good ones'. *Johnny Vincent: Brooklyn didn't injure his best friend. What more is there to say? Enemies: *Derby Harrington: Derby doesn't believe that Brooklyn has the guts to be his friend. He thinks that he is much too forgiving, and that Brooklyn needs to "get some dignity". He purposely bumps into Brooklyn and 'accidentally' pushes him over regularly. *Bif Taylor: Brooklyn got on Bif's bad side when he let Bif's arch-rival (Peanut) get away. Bif doesn't really appreciate anyone who prefers to let their enemies get away rather than making them suffer. *Gord Vendome: He HATES Brooklyn's fashion sense. And attitude. *Nero Zanders: Brooklyn's rival in running. Brooklyn wanted to just get along, but Nero wouldn't allow it. They both became enemies in fighting when Nero attacked him. Brooklyn preppy.png|Brooklyn in normal uniform Brooklyn sporty form.png|Brooklyn's sport outfit Brooklyn avvie winter form.png|Brooklyn in winter halloween brook.png|Brooklyn on Halloween Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Preps Category:Fanfictional Boys